The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus including an operation device having a sensor for use in detecting motion and also relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that process information obtained by the sensor.
In recent years, a variety of space operation (three-dimensional operation) type operation apparatuses or input apparatuses have been proposed. For example, an input apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-501119 detects the motion of a six-dimensional mouse in a three-dimensional space. More specifically, the input apparatus includes an accelerometer that detects acceleration along three orthogonal axes and a rotational speed sensor that detects rotational speeds about the three orthogonal axes. A system including the input apparatus determines its position, posture, or the like based on the obtained acceleration and rotational speeds, and a computer such as a display apparatus causes a GUI (Graphical User Interface) to realize motion according to the motion of the input apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-501119).